Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel class of blood-friendly polymers with bondable function.
Description of Related Art
Blood-friendly material and its products have been considered to have significant effect on science, economics and our society, however, because of the extremely complicated function and effect of the material to the blood, the progress is limited, even though so much focus is given to the R&D of biomedical material since the thirties last century. A lot of monographs and patents on the subject have been disclosed: Lin Sicong, Polymer Bulletin, 1997 (1), 1-10; 1997 (2), 76-81; 1998 (1), 1-10; Lin Sicong, Huang Nan, a report named of “Research on key science and technology of anticoagulant materials” in “National Key Basic Research Program of China” 973 program, 2004; Lin Sicong, The world's major academic thought (outcome) awards collection, World Literature Publishing House, 2011, 248-256; Bowers et al.; and some US Patent, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,442, 5,705,583, 5,739,236, 6,225,431, 6,090,901, 5,741,923, 5,712,326, 6,150,432, 6,743,878, 6,420,453, 5,741,923, 5,048,442, and 7,160,953.
A new soluble and blendable blood-friendly zwitterionic polymer and its preparation method have been described in the previous patent application (CN 201210177997.9).